1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to communicating with, remote monitoring, diagnosis and control of machines using multiple communication formats. The invention is further related to the ability to upgrade and change the communication format which is to be utilized. The invention is still further related to a control/diagnostic system which has the ability to communicate with different machines such as copiers, printers, facsimile machines and digital cameras using different communication protocols.
2. Discussion of the Background
The communication between a remote diagnostic station and a machine such as a business office device which includes copiers, printers, facsimile machines and combinations thereof is known and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,779 issued to Motoyama and entitled "METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR CONTROLLING AND COMMUNICATING WITH BUSINESS OFFICE DEVICES", which is incorporated herein by reference. However, conventional diagnostic systems do not use varying communication protocols.
In order to have communication with, control of, or diagnostics of machines using different communication protocols, it is possible to have a dedicated control and monitoring system for each model. This would assure an ability to properly communicate using a different diagnostic computer for each type of machine. However, this could be expensive, an inefficient use of resources, and not allow or encourage a rapid development or improvement of communication protocols.